The Hurt that Heals
by Chickyoudon'tknow
Summary: Amon's thoughts on Korra and the unfairness of the life he was thrust into. I own nothing. Please review!


**The Hurt that Heals**

She was all he had ever wanted really. He really believed in his cause, and what he was doing, but he was doing it for her. All he wanted was her. But he didn't want her by force. He didn't want to capture her and make her his. He wanted her consent. Her happiness in being with him. He wanted her love. All of her.

He wanted her to love him. Even though he could bloodbend. He wanted her to love every single part of him. But he wanted it by her choice. He didn't want to make her feel something she didn't.

Amon had been following the Avatar's progress since he had fostered the cause. He had realized immediately that she was a beautiful young women with naïve passion in everything she did. It was easy to watch her. He simply paid one of the Order of the White Lotus guards to give him information, and sometimes Amon himself would dress as one of the guards, shielding his face with a scarf, complaining of the cold when people looked at him quizzically.

Amon would then sit back and watch her. She would earthbend mountains without struggle, waterbend tidal waves with ease, and set everything in her sight ablaze with fire with little more then a flick of her slender fingers. She was soon to tackle airbending, but by that time Amon had already loved her. He had also started a revolution against everything she believed in. But she was young and naïve. She didn't understand how cruel the world could be. How everything you loved could be ripped away by someone who you thought was your father. But she would learn. And then when she realized, she would come to him. She would run her hands over his face, his real face, and tell him that he had been right and that everything was unfair.

But for now, every time she looked at him, the terror in her eyes would lash at his heart cruelly. That her wide pupils begging him to never come near her again would tear at the stupid fragile emotions he had mustered for her. She can't even stand to look at him, so how had he succumb to his weakness for her? She was intoxicating, like a drug, but worse, so much worse.

But Amon wasn't stupid. As much as he hoped for her, as much as he wanted her, he knew it was fruitless. So, rarely did he think about it. He never concentrated on the much too human lurch his heart made when he saw her. Or the jealousy that had panged in him when he saw her kiss that firebending fool of a pro-bender. He didn't like it. But she was the pinnacle of oppression. She was the very reason things were the way they were. So he tried to ignore his feelings. He was used to ignoring them, though. He knew better then to let feelings get in the way of his goal.

Amon had decided long ago that he would never act on his feelings for her. _But if she did, _he wouldn't hold anything back. He would tell her everything. He would spill his very soul to the stupid, undeserving girl. But if she never did, he would keep quiet. He would rule the world with or without her by his side. Of course, Korra would be kept with him after the revolution ended, either way. She would likely kill herself so the new Avatar could be reincarnated. Amon couldn't have that. Maybe then, she would be truthful.

Maybe in another life. Maybe if there hadn't been a revolution. Maybe if he hadn't been Yakone's son. He could have had her. She would have thought he was beautiful. He would have easily wooed her right out of the hands of the hot-headed boy toy she adored so much. She wouldn't think twice. He had more charisma in his left thumb then the boy had in his entire body.

Of course, the his father was what enlightened him, and what made him meet her but also meant he left his brother and he was thought of as a villain. Sometimes he wondered if it was a blessing or a curse. But at least he understood everything now. That they were treated like inferiors and had thousands of casualties from wars that were not their fault or choice. It was obvious that this needed to be fixed considering the keeper of peace, the Avatar, was the most powerful bender. This wasn't exactly so fair. Never in the cycle did the Avatar reincarnate into a nonbender. And the spirits made it clear that he was to make things fair. He had been given the ability to take peoples bending away. This was Amon's destiny. So, instead of lusting over a girl with nice curves he would take the world. And when he was powerful, when everything was right, and everything belonged to the equalists, she would come to him.

So Amon did what he was best at, and waited.


End file.
